


Five Things Eddie Misses From the States

by gwyneth rhys (gwyneth)



Category: Keen Eddie
Genre: 5 Things, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-29
Updated: 2006-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/pseuds/gwyneth%20rhys





	Five Things Eddie Misses From the States

5 things Eddie misses from the States for zandra_x

1\. Iced tea. Just try getting one at a restaurant. They seem to think it'll hurt the tea or something to put it on ice. Hell, they don't even seem to _have_ ice in this country.

2\. Driving on the correct side of the road. He can't get used to it. Whenever he's taken the Yard's car out, he found himself drifting off to the other side. He's learned a lot of Brit swear words this way.

3\. Stores that stay open past 10 p.m. A place you can get a drink at 3 a.m. Costco-size jars of just about anything.

4\. A _real_ hand gesture like flipping the bird. None of this two-fingered crap or weird arm gestures he doesn't get.

5\. Eddie's map of Manhattan in matchbooks. London just isn't the same.


End file.
